


Melting my Heart

by akxmin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Dib, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Zim
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Dib lo huele mucho antes de que pueda hacer que sus otros sentidos funcionen correctamente. El olor dulce y embriagador que ahora llena el aire a su alrededor. Zim está gimiendo y moviéndose, tratando de presionarse lo más cerca posible de Dib.Omegaverse.





	Melting my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/gifts).



> **_Obra registrada en Safe Creative._**

**** Dib se aferra más a su compañero, respirando el dulce aroma de su piel. Se siente bien, sostener a Zim tan cerca de él y ser el único que puede abrazar a su precioso omega día y noche. Dormir y despertar junto a él todos los días. Dib se siente bendecido. Como si hubiese hecho algo grandioso en su vida pasada para merecer a un omega tan hermoso, pero fuerte y feroz al mismo tiempo.

Él se apoya en un brazo, descansando la cabeza en su mano, y se toma su tiempo para admirar al irken, su hermoso omega. Está acurrucado de lado, con las manos metidas debajo de la almohada y las piernas encogidas contra su pecho.

Se ve lindo así, pacífico. Durmiendo profundamente con la boca abierta y babeando ligeramente sobre la mullida almohada. Es adorable y Dib siente que se enamora cada día más del alíen. No puede evitar mirar fijamente los rasgos de Zim, sus pestañas rozando suavemente esos pómulos que tanto ama besar. Dib se inclina más cerca y hace exactamente eso, antes de recostarse y presionarse lo más cerca posible de su compañero, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del omega.

Dib deja que su mano descanse sobre el vientre del contrario por sobre la tela de su camisa y respira hondo, dejando que el aroma del otro cautive sus sentidos una vez más. Las feromonas previas al celo de Zim se vuelven más fuertes con cada día que pasa y causan un efecto inmediato en Dib. Quiere estar lo más cerca posible de su omega, desea consentirlo, cortejarlo y amarlo.

Sus deseos sexuales no son tan prominentes en estos días y aunque anhelan una intimidad física, ésta no es impulsada por la lujuria. Más bien, es amor. Una necesidad de afecto, cuidado, alguien que te mantenga cerca, el aroma de alguien para inhalar. Zim se vuelve más sensible, _cariñoso_ incluso, y Dib está más que listo y dispuesto a ceder a todas las necesidades de su compañero.

No son _compañeros_ todavía, técnicamente. Solo novios completamente enamorados, y si bien Dib ya ha ayudado a Zim a superar algunos de sus celos, nunca han ido más allá, nunca formaron ese vínculo, al menos oficialmente. Aunque para Dib, ya se siente como si estuvieran apareados de por vida. Para él, Zim es el único con el que quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

El apareamiento ha cruzado su mente innumerables veces antes, especialmente en aquellos momentos en los que tiene a Zim recostado sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas sobre sus hombros y embistiendo con fuerza dentro de él mientras el omega ruega por ser anudado. Por supuesto que sí, Dib no quiere nada más que eso y sabe que Zim también lo quiere.

Pero él todavía quiere tener una seria conversación al respecto. Quiere que sea especial, diferente de todos los celos que pasan juntos. Quiere que suceda mientras hacen el amor, dulce, romántico y maravillosamente lento. No quiere que suceda durante el calor del momento, incluso si Zim le ruega desesperadamente que lo muerda.

Dib deja que su mano se abra camino por debajo de la camisa de Zim, descansando sobre su vientre, acariciando la piel allí. Se mueve más abajo hasta que alcanza la ropa interior del omega, dejando que su mano permanezca allí. No siente ninguna excitación fluyendo a través de él y no tiene la intención de despertar a su compañero, pero no deja de notar en dónde está su mano exactamente.

No puede negar que tampoco ha pensado en eso. En comenzar una familia con Zim. De embarazarlo y darle cachorros. Sus _smeets_. Dib lo ha imaginado muchas veces, Zim corriendo con un lindo y pequeño smeet y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero también hay algo emocionante en ese pensamiento. Acerca de llenar su omega con su semen, haciendo imposible que no se impregne. Dib se estremece ante el pensamiento de su omega lleno de la semilla de su alfa, pero aún pidiendo más. A Zim le encanta sentirlo especialmente durante una fuerte ola de su celo.

Lo enciende inmensamente, saber cuánto lo desea Zim. Le da una sensación emocionante y lo incita a cumplir los deseos de su amante mientras el alfa en sus venas se complace intensamente al tener a su omega rogando, desesperado, deseando todo de él. Su amor o su nudo. O la comodidad y los mimos durante los días de lluvia e inesperadas olas de cariño.

Dib y su alfa están profundamente enamorados del hermoso alíen que yace a su lado y no podría pedir nada más. Dib acaricia más a su omega y cierra los ojos, pronto quedándose dormido.

* * *

Son las diez y media de la noche, y Dib mira un programa de televisión sin pensar, eligiendo concentrarse en el irken dormido en su regazo. Traza sus dedos suavemente sobre las antenas del otro, pues hace años descubrió que además de ser sumamente sensibles, hacerlo ayudaba a Zim a relajarse y dormir más fácilmente, mientras que con la otra mano sujeta al alíen con firmeza.

Tuvo un día difícil debido a que su celo se aproximaba y eso siempre solía agotarlo rápidamente. Zim se pasó todo el día en casa a diferencia de Dib y en cuanto éste llegó, su omega se notaba muerto de cansancio, pero su aura se tornó radiante una vez que vio al humano regresar de la universidad.

Dib siente que Zim se mueve en su regazo, se gira hacia su lado izquierdo y se enfrenta al estómago de Dib, restregando su cara contra la tela de la camisa del chico. Éste le sonríe con cariño y aparta la mano de la cabeza del alíen, trazando suavemente sus rasgos con los dedos. Pasa su pulgar sobre los labios del alíen y Zim deja un casto beso sobre el dígito, suspirando feliz.

Dib continúa sus atenciones y poco después el irken levanta sus manos cerradas en puños y las coloca debajo de su barbilla mientras se acurruca sobre su costado, para después darle una pequeña lamida a la mano de Dib, como si tratara de _saborearlo_ , murmurando algo tan silencioso y tranquilo que Dib casi no lo nota.

— _Alfa_.

Zim se acerca aún más y a Dib le cuesta mucho resistirse a besarlo hasta dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. Sin embargo, se las arregla y deja que Zim duerma sobre él mientras se siente a sí mismo adormeciéndose lentamente. Los músculos de su espalda y cuello adoloridos pueden esperar.

* * *

Dib no sabe qué lo despertó al principio, sus sentidos no parecen cooperar con él. Abre los ojos e inmediatamente se da cuenta de que el lado de la cama de Zim está vacío, también faltan las almohadas y las mantas.

Se sienta y bosteza, escuchando los ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar. Dib instantáneamente sabe lo que está haciendo su compañero, pero ¿por qué la urgencia es tan fuerte a las cuatro de la mañana?

Los pasos de Zim se vuelven más fuertes cuando se acerca al dormitorio otra vez, abriendo la puerta tan silenciosamente como puede, pero pronto encuentra a Dib sentado en la cama, mirándolo semi-dormido.

—¿Zim te despertó? —pregunta y camina hacia su armario compartido, sacando unas almohadas extra, una manta gris muy suave y una gran variedad de abrigos y suéteres de Dib.

Dib sacude la cabeza, levanta una ceja hacia su compañero, observándolo salir del dormitorio cargando con el material para su nido antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responderle correctamente. Considera volver a dormir, ya que no es la primera vez que Zim construye su nido y siempre prefirió hacerlo solo, pero se levanta y sigue los ruidos provenientes de la sala, mirando todas las diferentes piezas de ropa y fundas de almohadas que se encuentran en el suelo.

Esta vez, Zim optó por construirlo en el centro de la sala de estar, las almohadas del sofá creando algún tipo de contorno y barrera. Zim deja caer las cosas en el suelo y mira a su nido, contemplando dónde colocar todo, con las manos en las caderas.

Dib está un poco contento de que el nido, esta vez, se construirá en su sala de estar. A diferencia de la última vez, Zim tuvo el extraño impulso y necesidad de construirlo dentro de su armario, tirar cada prenda de vestir, incluso las cajas viejas llenas de recuerdos y cosas de su infancia solo para volver a colocarlas más tarde después de completar el nido.

Dib no tiene ningún problema con que su pareja anide, por supuesto que no. Es parte de su naturaleza, de su instinto, prepararse para pasar sus próximos celos en él. Después de que la primera ola intensa de su celo se termina únicamente. Por lo general no necesita la ayuda de Dib, sabiendo el irken en dónde lo quiere y cómo debe ser exactamente. Zim siempre _exige_ ser acariciado, besado, a veces follado, y si el nido es colocado en algún lugar donde dos personas, literalmente, no caben, puede convertirse en todo un desafío.

Dib está más que contento de que Zim haya elegido la sala de estar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Zim sacude la cabeza.

—Puedes volver a la cama, Dib-cosa. Zim te despertará más tarde —dice suavemente.

Zim se acerca y le da a Dib un dulce beso, pero el joven humano no está satisfecho con el casto contacto y rápidamente atrae a Zim hacia su cuerpo, llevando sus labios a un beso más profundo, dejando que sus manos descansen sobre las caderas del omega. Zim le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad, sus labios se mueven lentamente uno contra el otro.

Zim murmura algo contra su boca y sonríe en medio del beso, pero finalmente empuja el pecho de Dib para romper el contacto.

—Tengo que terminar esto —dice el omega y frota la nariz del otro con amor.

Dib se agacha y presiona dos, tres besos más en los labios de su compañero.

—Lo sé, solo tenía ganas de besarte.

El omega rueda los ojos.

—Puedes besar a Zim todo el día después de que termine.

—Tomaré tu palabra, _Zimmy_.

Zim presiona un último beso contra los labios del alfa antes de volver para construir su nido.

Y en lugar de volver a subir a su habitación compartida, Dib decide quedarse abajo y tirarse en el sofá, observando a su compañero hasta que sus ojos se sienten pesados otra vez y deja que el sueño lo atrape tranquilamente.

* * *

La próxima vez que Dib se despierta, se debe a que hay algo pesado encima de él y un ruido ronco cerca de su oído. Le toma algo de tiempo registrar completamente lo que está pasando, pero cuando lo hace, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, que actualmente está mirando hacia su mejilla, y un feliz suspiro escapa de Zim.

Dib parpadea hacia Zim, con una sonrisa soñolienta en su rostro, acariciando su espalda con amor, permitiendo que una de sus manos se deslice debajo de la tela del suéter de Zim. Siente que Zim se estremece ligeramente ante el toque y la forma en que acerca sus cuerpos aún más. Zim deja que su propia mano pasee por el pecho de Dib casi con sueño. El toque es calmante, tranquilizador, sin una intención sexual detrás de él.

—Zim ya terminó —susurra y se inclina hacia atrás, mirando fijamente a los ojos todavía soñolientos de Dib—. Ven.

Zim se levanta y jala a Dib con él, llevándolo hacia su nido terminado. Él salta primero y se pone cómodo antes de tocar el lugar junto a él. Dib se ríe ante el entusiasmo del alíen y se sube al nido con cautela para no destruirlo accidentalmente. Él sabe bien cuánto suele pelear Zim cuando se trata de su nido.

Dib se acuesta y Zim se acurruca de inmediato a su lado, continuando con sus tareas anteriores, solo que esta vez, hay un claro deseo e intención detrás. Aún así, Zim lo acaricia con amor, casi con cuidado. Hace que el joven sonría ampliamente, sabiendo cuánto Zim lo necesita y lo quiere cerca suyo todo el tiempo durante sus días de celo.

Zim deja de husmear contra la mejilla de Dib y se mueve hacia abajo, dejando un rastro de besos detrás antes de centrarse en su misión. Sus aromas se mezclan y Dib realmente ama la forma en que se convierten en uno. Hay algo sobre eso que él ama por completo. Ama cuando puede oler a Zim en él. Ama cuando puede olerse a sí mismo en la piel del contrario. Hace parecer que son compañeros, y Dib espera que algún día puedan convertirse oficialmente en compañeros y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

El repentino impulso de acercar a su pareja y arruinarlo con sus besos supera a Dib y él se entrega fácilmente, tocando suavemente el rostro de Zim, pasando con ternura sus dedos sobre la piel suave. Los deja vagar hacia la barbilla de Zim e inclina la cabeza del irken hacia arriba para que sus bocas se unan en un dulce beso.

Dib maniobra con el alíen hasta posicionarlo encima suyo y profundiza su beso, introduciendo su lengua. Se besan lánguidamente, pero profundo. Zim pasa una mano a través de las hebras negras del cabello de Dib. El humano coloca sus manos sobre la cintura del otro, trazando círculos con las puntas de sus dedos antes de envolver sus brazos completamente alrededor de él y mantener a Zim firmemente en su regazo.

Finalmente, rompe el beso y comienza a acariciar los pómulos de Zim, el área donde debería estar su nariz, sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios, deslizando sus manos debajo del suéter del alíen una vez más. Zim gime ante el toque, la mano en el cabello de Dib aprieta su agarre ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para causar dolor, sino para asegurarse de que Dib no se detenga y aquello solo alienta al joven humano.

Ambos lo saben muy bien, las feromonas se hacen más fuertes con cada segundo que pasa, los toques se calientan, pero por ahora, Dib no quiere ir más lejos. Tendrán mucho tiempo para eso más tarde. Aunque le resulta muy difícil resistirse a su novio, que actualmente le está dando _esa_ mirada y automáticamente Dib piensa que Zim no está siendo justo.

—Necesito mi teléfono… —dice y deja de colocar besos en el cuello de Zim, quien responde besándolo con fuerza.

Envuelve ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, sin dejar a Dib más remedio que besar un poco más a su dulce omega. Pero cuando comienza a sentirse demasiado afectado por sus besos, sabe que tienen que separarse antes de que se pierdan en horas de lujuria y placer previos al celo, aunque la idea de seguir se vuelve cada vez más difícil de ignorar, especialmente con la forma en la que Zim lo besa juguetonamente, pero con clara necesidad.

Dib desliza sus manos por debajo del suéter del irken y las deja vagar sobre sus caderas y su pecho, saboreando los dulces jadeos y quejidos que Zim produce, y repite la acción un par de veces más antes de retirar sus manos debajo de la ropa.

Zim desenvuelve sus brazos y los apoya sobre los hombros de Dib. Se relajándose aún más ante el toque del humano debajo suyo,  pero no hace ningún movimiento para tratar de alejarse. Especialmente cuando Dib decide morder suavemente el hombro de Zim y luego succionar el mismo lugar, sin duda creando una marca violácea sobre la piel verde. Finalmente, se aleja y se sienta junto a él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Pasan el resto del día acurrucados bajo una manta y viendo programas de televisión, ocasionalmente deteniéndose para una sesión de besos que, a pesar de la evidente necesidad y el celo acercándose, se mantienen dulces y lentos, hasta que la pareja se queda dormida abrazándose con fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dato curioso:** una renuente Gaz está cuidando de GIR dado que Zim es insoportable con cualquiera (que no sea Dib) cuando está en celo.


End file.
